Bodil and the elven master
by merethelangoen
Summary: Bodil De Versing returned to Kaer Marter after two months on the road. She is quite shooked to learn that the Cat School had taken in elven masters. Does that even exist? Can elves become masters? How, why could this happen? This fills her with rage and the hate towards those killing machines just keeps growing.


'I can't believe I'm attending this class.'  
Bodil stood in the doorway and watched her fellow Claws finding their seats around the large table, covered with paper, wooden things, quills and inkbottles.  
'I can't believe an elf is the one who should teach us this nonsense. An elf Master.' She snorted as Vaktyr came to her side, pulling her away from the others. Once again his sharp ears under red clothing caught her bitterness.  
'An elf Master', Bodil repeated.  
'M - a - s – t – e - r!'  
'Don't you see what's wrong? Elf can't be masters. Surely not at a witcher school. Surley NOT on THIS school.'  
She looked at him with a silent curse. He did not understand, he was all too noble, too reasonable to ever understand her on this.  
'Come with me, please.' He said calmly, but a fierce fire was burning from his dark eyes.  
Bodil shook her head and trampled passed him and into the next room. Unable to focus or control her rage she attacked him with words.  
''I can't be here, Vaktyr. I can't force myself to listen to a pointy eared fucker as a student. I just can't.''  
She leaned over the fireplace and sighed.  
''Calm down, Bodil. Just please try it. If you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for me.' Vaktyr came up closer, but Bodil pushed him away once more. She started walking restlessly around the room as if it would help her anger.  
''Those things murdered my family. The School has opened its doors for murderers, and I'm not gonna sit there and pretend that don't bother me. This is a witchers school. A witcher school is for witchers, not a camp for fucking elves!' The palm of her hands were sweating now, and her heartbeat was drumming so fast she would barely stand on her feet's.  
''Bodil!'' Vaktyr raised his voice to the point where everyone could hear him.  
''You will behave when Arienne arrives. Don't force me to Axii you.''  
'' Don't you dare'', Bodil whispered angrily.  
''Don't you fucking tell me what to do.''  
'' You won't listen to reason!'', Vaktyr screamed.  
''How hard is it for you to understand that she is not the one who killed your family. She is NOT responsible for the elven raid on your village. She is here to teach us valuable skills to make us better in our profession.''

Bodil bit her teeth's together.  
''You don't know that'', she spitted back.  
''I am to find out'', he responded.  
Bodil took a step back, feeling slightly intimidated by his presence.  
''Fine.''  
''I'll stay in the class . . . only because you ask med so nicely.'' Bodil felt defeated, but she cared for Vaktyr, and it would be sad if an elf should ruin their friendship. This was their first real fight, as far as she could remember.  
''Thank you'', she could hear him from the distance.

But Bodil felt ever so restless. She could not sit down. Instead she walked back and forth between the wall and the windows. She felt many eyes on her, she heard Vaktyr tell her to sit down, but she did not care. The only thing she knew at this point was that she would NOT look that elf in the eyes, because if she did . . . anything could happen.  
Soon she would be here. Bodil cast several glances towards the door, and after a minute her whole body started to shake when a tall, red-haired thing walked in.  
So friendly, so noble, so beautiful – just how the stories told them to be. She was just like the perfect elf Bodil once used to love.  
And that angered her even more.  
The stories were all a lie, she was a lie.  
Bodil did not have to look at her before the haunting laugher returned to her mind. The laugher, dead bodies, arrows in the chest, arrows in the eyes, bloody daggers and grinning lips.  
The memory was stronger than ever, the hate grew stronger than ever.

The elf opened her mouth and Bodil closed her ears, forced herself to look the other way when the elf moved her pretty face towards her direction. She had no idea what that thing told the class, but suddenly everyone got up and followed her steps like blind sheep.

'I'm following a elf', Bodil whispered to herself as she was the last one to leave the room.

'I'm following a fucking elf through the corridors of Kaer Marter. . . Oh Jana, how I wish you were here too see this.'


End file.
